


Of Bloodguilt and New Beginnings

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: In which Maglor finds hope behind a waterfall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Of Bloodguilt and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that long break, although I won’t be returning to social media indefinitely, my New Years goal was to write more, so I’m going through all my drafts and finishing them. Let’s hope 2021 can be full of new works.

“Do not let your guilt persuade you into heartache, for nothing lasts forever."

"Oh, how I yearn for forever.” Maglor whispers, shifting his gaze to the delicate figures next to the fire.

The two children are sleeping, cuddled close into each other. Identical in all ways, Maglor couldn’t help but see a young Ambarussa in their faces. 

Wide eyed and yearning, they allowed him to save them from the falls. Too young to understand who he was. 

Too young to understand.

Away from the battle he had led them, to a small cave where they could sleep on his blood stained cloak.

And then Maedhros had found them.

“Forever is a lie. Though our bodies are everlasting, how much of Makalurë remains in you? How much of a life can we promise? How much life is in you?” Maedhros is stern, unmoving as stone. He seemed like their Atar. 

Maglor’s chest burns. Maedhros was right. He was always right. Yet something in Maglor pushed back anyway. Something that felt like hope.

“How much of Maitimo still lives in you?” Maglor hears the pitiful crack in his voice. Somewhere in him, Maedhros must understand. He must. Must understand the guilt. Must understand the sleepless nights and desolate days. He must understand the yearning for forgiveness. Yet despite his pleas, Maedhros remains cold.

“None.” Maedhros’s tone is flat. Blank and emotionless, “Piece by piece I buried him with our brothers.”

They sit silent for a moment, and Maglor gazes into the fire. The memories flicker behind the flames, too painful to be pulled to the front of his mind.

Maedhros interrupts.

”I ask again. How much life remains in you?” He’s pressing. Always pressing. 

“Enough to make my heart ache with regret, enough to save them.” Maglor answers earnestly. 

Why can’t Maedhros let him have this one thing. He gives everything, everything for this Eru forsaken oath. Everything. And he has too. So why, why can’t he have this one-

“Then that is enough.” 

“What- why-” Maglor stumbles, he had thought-

“If this will heal your heart. If this is what you truly want, to save two lives to atone for our sins, I shall not stop you.” Maedhros whispers, shifting his gaze away from Maglor to rest on the sleeping twins. 

In the firelight, There is a glimmer in Maedhros’s eyes, although hard to decipher in the dark, it almost looks like foolish hope. The same hope Maglor knows is in his eyes.

But perhaps he was imagining it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Please leave kudos and comments if you did, I always love to hear from you all.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. And if you’re new, I’ve got tons more Silmarillion works on my page, if you’re interested.
> 
> Love,  
> Nat


End file.
